Roti
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Ada saja cerita di balik sepotong—tidak, beberapa potong roti, bagi si gadis kentang.—crackfic.


**Rating.** T

**Genre.** Humor?

**Disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Summary.** Ada saja cerita di balik sepotong—tidak, beberapa potong roti, bagi si gadis kentang.—crackfic.  
**Warnings.** OOC—mungkin? Terus juga agak gak nyambung. Saya mencoba mendalami karakter mereka (?) dan juga menghilangkan writer block!

Ayo penuhi fandom SnK! #nggak

Jadi nama lengkapnya Sasha tuh apa ya, ngomong-ngomong?

* * *

**Roti**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Suara dentingan piring memenuhi ruang makan para tentara seperti biasa, waktu malam sebelum terlelap. Seperti biasa juga—pengemis makanan tidak pernah absen seantero ruangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasha Brauss. Dia gadis aneh, sang calon kadet yang dengan nyalinya membagi kentang hasil curiannya kepada pembimbing yang jelas-jelas seperti mau meludahinya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membakarnya di tempat.

Seperti biasa, seperti malam-malam lainnya juga, Sasha akan perlahan mengitari meja di sekitarnya, mengemis roti. Mengapa? Tentu saja baginya satu roti itu tidak cukup, dan bahkan berat badannya tidak bertambah, misteri bukan?

"Connie!" dan hap! Padahal rotinya sudah habis duluan ditelan gadis itu. "Aku bagi rotimu ya~"

"Sa—SASHAAAAAAA!" Connie nangis darah. "Aku sedang lapar, tahu!"

"Terima kasih~ besok lagi ya~"

"Hei kau tidak mendengarku ya, kembalikan rotiku!" Connie menarik lengan Sasha yang ingin kabur ke meja lain.

"Kuganti dengan roti—ini!"

Bertholdt yang baru ingin mencelupkan rotinya ke dalam sup krim hanya bisa melongo dan menengok ke arah gadis pencuri itu. "Sa… Sasha? Maaf tapi itu punyaku…"

Namun sepertinya karena keberadaan Bertholdt yang minim, Sasha tidak menghiraukannya—bahkan Connie. _Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Bert._

"Lain kali mintanya jangan ke aku lagi. Aku juga lapar."

"Begitu? Tapi aku sudah sering minta ke Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Christa—"

"—rakus." potong Connie. "Pasti hanya Christa dan Armin yang memberikanmu roti, ya?"

"—tidak juga, Armin kadang rotinya sudah dimakan Eren, aku disisakan kentang sup krim-nya tapi biasanya saat malam Jum'at tidak. Mikasa tidak pernah memberiku, katanya rotinya hanya untuk Eren, dia pernah memberiku sih, saat Eren sedang tidak ada di sini, biasanya pas Selasa. Eren dijaga Mikasa, aku jarang diberinya dan Christa—ada Ymir, biasanya aku harus melompat untuk mendapat roti dari mereka."

Connie terdiam. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa gadis itu dengan polosnya meminta-minta dan tidak menyerah—bahkan seperti sudah ada jadwal masing-masingnya segala.

"Aku juga kadang meminta ke dapur meminta 10 potong—tapi selalu ada Inspektur di sana~ ahaha~"

Lagi-lagi Connie hanya bisa terdiam, sedikit memuji nyali gadis kelaparan itu dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba minta ke orang lain selain mereka?" pemuda botak itu nyengir. "Misal ada Reiner, Jean, Marco, Thomas…"

"Hmhm… boleh juga. Terima kasih atas idemu, Connie!"

Dan yang tidak disangka Connie adalah, target Sasha dalam operasi pencarian roti nganggur itu adalah—

"Annie~"

Suara sedikit 'menggoda'-nya keluar, kali ini menghadapi seorang singa yang bahkan tidak berani di dekati siapapun untuk mencari makan. Mendengar ia memanggil nama itu, kurang lebih satu ruangan itu langsung berhenti berkicau—terlebih lagi Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun dan Eren Jaeger.

"…dasar cewek bego, mau mati apa…" Connie setengah berbisik, mengumpat. Ia lalu berusaha pura-pura tidak lihat. Ia berharap bahwa gadis itu nantinya tidak dipenggal—paling tidak.

Beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik, membicarakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasha selanjutnya. Sementara, si pemilik nama hanya bisa mendelik melihat gadis itu dengan _puppy-eyes _ miliknya tengah memperhatikan roti gandum yang dipegangnya.

"Aku lapar."

"Terus?"

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku mati kelaparan, kan?"

"Siapa peduli denganmu?"

"…"

"…"

Serangan kodenya tidak berhasil, sepertinya.

"Ehh~ jadi aku ingin roti yang lezat itu~"

"…"

Sementara, Mina Carolina yang duduk di sebelah Annie mencoba sedikit menyela pembicaraan yang makin alot. "Annie, berikan saja. Nanti aku akan bagi dua roti milikku, bagaimana?"

"…kau membela gadis kentang ini, Mina?"

"Yah… kamu juga kan sedang—"

"_Psst! Hei, Mina! Jangan kencang-kencang!"_

Sasha sudah bersiap dengan tangan terbuka. "Aku akan menerima rotimu kok, kamu diet, kan?"

_TAHU DARIMANA DIA KALAU AKU DIET? KAN MINA TIDAK SEMPAT NGOMONG—_

"**APA, ANNIE DIET?"** para cowok tidak sengaja menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Sunyi sejenak.

Reiner dengan inisiatif langsung berdiri menghadang Annie yang sudah mengepalkan tangan dan mengeluarkan aura kehitaman. "Eh—ehem, Annie. Ki-kita tidak dengar apa-apa kok. Kita tidak tahu kalau kau _sedang diet_ atau apa… itu-i-itu rahasia wanita, kan, ahaha…"

"Se-sepertinya kau menginjak ranjau… Reiner?" Mina berbicara selembut mungkin.

Para pemuda hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ ria dan berkeringat dingin mendengar kata-kata Reiner yang sama sekali tidak membantu posisi mereka.

"A-AAAH! AKU KENYANG! H-Hei para lelaki, ayo kita pergi tidur saja!" mendadak Eren ikut berdiri, berusaha kabur.

"Kalian tidak akan kabur dariku." Annie angkat bicara. "Tidak akan ada yang kubiarkan _hidup_."

Malam itu, walau dengan latar belakang tempat makan dipenuhi pembantaian berdarah, Sasha berhasil memonopoli roti dari beberapa meja dengan khidmat.

* * *

**[Fin.]**


End file.
